


a true song of ice and fire

by cosmicviolence



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is how the show should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicviolence/pseuds/cosmicviolence
Summary: what we deserved





	a true song of ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the fbi gc

The Night King asks Dany to team up so they can both break the wheel. She says yes. Fuck King's Landing, Dany is skinny


End file.
